


Self-Redemption

by TimothyWithConner



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Implied Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 04:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18461486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimothyWithConner/pseuds/TimothyWithConner
Summary: 利爪！Timx98罗宾！Tim





	Self-Redemption

如何用两个词来评价Thomas Wayne Jr. ？

疯子、天才。

纵使Tim Drake选择了Thomas，成为了他的利爪，他也总对这个疯狂缺乏浪漫感的神经病偏执狂嗤之以鼻。在他看来，Thomas最伟大的成就，不过是制造了不同次元的穿梭门；然而，他却把这件了不起的发明用在毁灭所有世界上。呵，就算人生苦短，也不应该如此短暂地结束。Tim总是最聪明的那个，聪明到提前一步知晓了他的计划，聪明到提前留下后路。因此在Thomas死去，他的利爪们、Tim的兄弟们纷纷饮弹而亡的时候，Tim却能在身后冷血地看着这一切事情的发生。他扭曲地笑着，走上前合上了Dick Grayson的双眼，给予他名义上的大哥最后一点尊严。

Wayne大宅最后只剩下了他，而那台穿梭门也被安放到了这里。辛迪加对它的处理还没有决定，只能暂时把它封存起来。当然，对于Tim来说，“封存”就意味着开放，就像是任何一个电脑系统都对他“开放”的含义一样。Tim时常心想，这样一个超越了魔法的造物，为什么不能有更好的使用方法呢？

这就是为什么另一个世界的Tim Drake出现在这里的原因了。

 

Tim冷冰冰地看着这个被捆住手脚、仍然不断挣扎着的Tim——或者说Timmy，Little Timmy。他知道另一个世界的自己是一个正派的超级英雄，在单飞之前是那个本该死去的Bruce Wayne的跟班——他小小的罗宾鸟。现在，Timmy大概不过16岁，身体还纤细柔软，长期的体操训练也让他可以轻易地将腿对折到上半身。他浑身上下散发着小男孩特有的那种阳光乐观的气质，甚至在被一个陌生人轻而易举地绑架到异世界之后，也一声不吭，只是变换着不同的技巧试图挣脱绳索。但那是利爪的东西，连终极小子都对它无可奈何。利爪面具下的Tim露出一个令人毛骨悚然的微笑，他看着这个宛若镜面，又这么脆弱、可怜、天真的小鬼，一种奇妙的兴奋感在腹中翻涌，直接冲到四肢百骸。

他用手轻轻划过他的脚踝，凯夫拉的绿色长裤在他的手爪下慢慢撕裂出一个缝隙，再逐渐扩大。然后，腿部白皙的皮肤就这样暴露在空气中。这个Timothy和他一模一样，一定很宅，宅到全身白得吓人。Tim抬起头饶有兴趣地用三根手指扶住他的下颚，硬生生将掰正小小鸟的脸蛋。可怜的小家伙眼中的泪水早已打转，亮晶晶的液体充满了整个眼眶，只有罗宾最后的尊严让他不要真的流出眼泪。真的是可爱极了，Tim微妙地弯起嘴角，长裤被划得破破烂烂又泪水盈盈的小Timmy在他眼里简直是上帝最完美的造物，比街道转角那些廉价的婊子不知道好了多少倍。他的小鸟，他笑着，摘下下巴的面具，狠狠捏了一把Timmy的下颚。在他吃痛地张开嘴的时候，他吻了进去。

这是一个极其不浪漫、不合拍的吻。一开始只是Tim霸道的搅动，在小罗宾鸟惊愕的瞬间用最诱人的技巧舌齿交织，温柔地服务着小Timmy并且真心实意地引领他。直到他觉醒了，小Timmy意识到这一切的发生的时候，毫不犹豫地狠狠咬了一口Tim的舌头。Tim脱开的一瞬间嘴唇冰冷地闭成一条线，下意识一巴掌扇在Timmy的脸上，手爪甚至划出了几条血痕。

等等，不应该这样。Tim恢复神智的时候眉毛垂了下来，双眼流露出来失落的神采。他应该好好对待他的小鸟的，他的。但Timothy Drake都不屈服，当Timmy慢慢转过头的时候他的双眼带着一种愤怒死死瞪着自己，即使他的左脸上还有着红彤彤的掌印和血红的爪痕。艹，Tim忍不住在内心骂了一句脏话，这只可爱的小罗宾鸟总给他非同凡响的惊喜。他又笑了，这次Timmy看到了他的笑容，警惕地缩回自己的双腿将自己蜷缩成一个防御的姿势。

但这又有什么关系？下一秒Tim就将他钳住，把他摁倒在地上。被牢牢捆住手脚的小鸟奋力地挣扎，但Tim也能仅用一只手就控制住了他。“别乱动，我的小鸟。”Tim魅惑的嗓音在他的耳边响起，他霎那间恼怒的眼神变成恐惧，因为Tim掐着他的脖子，用舌尖舔了一下他脸颊上的血渍。

疯子。Timmy心想，但他很快就意识到这个陌生人到底想做什么了。他挣扎着、摆动着双腿，但无法阻止对方的手爪将他的裤子划开得更多。当然，穿着制服可没法穿内裤，所以当罗宾装变得破破烂烂的时候，他也就全裸地暴露在对方的面前。他恐惧地闭上眼睛，祈祷着蝙蝠侠、超人……或者是任何一个超级英雄……那个烦人的超级小子也行，出现在他的身后，用皮衣将一丝不挂的自己包裹起来，带自己逃离这个可怕的地方。但回应他的是一种冰凉的、粘稠的异物侵入的触感，他不是几岁的小孩子，他知道将会发生什么，他咬着牙隐忍自己不要哭出来。

“放轻松好吗，我的小鸟。”Tim的声音又温柔又轻巧，但如果过了几个月Timmy到了变声期，他会知道这是他自己的声音。Timmy屏住气压抑着啜泣，把脸死死地朝着地面，咬着牙感受着两根手指带着润滑液在他的后穴转动、弯曲。他太紧了，一半由于他由于他是个处子、一半由于他太紧张。Tim轻柔地将赤裸的小鸟揽进怀里，低头咬住他的耳垂。

Timmy立刻颤抖了一下，连后穴都一同收紧了。Tim知道这是他的敏感带，因为那也是他自己的。他又舔又咬，吮吸着他的肌肤看着这个紧紧闭着双眼的、害怕极了的小鸟的身体一点点变得粉红。初尝人事的孩子自然是无法抵御Tim这种久经沙场的老手细腻又温柔的爱抚，他的身体被一点点放松、打开，直到后穴可以容纳下三根手指。他的小鸟总是这么优秀，Tim骄傲地心想。

当他将手指慢慢抽出来，将已经顶在Timmy腰上好久的大家伙慢慢地捅进去的时候，Timmy的眼泪还是不争气地从缝隙滑落，形成一条斑驳的水痕。“小鸟，你得放轻松，”Tim轻声说着，一点一点温柔地捅开Timmy温暖紧致的甬道，“否则会伤害到你的。”他小声地在他耳边说。

Timmy再也控制不住，眼泪一滴一滴地往下掉。这一刻他绝望地松懈下来的时候，他的身体也跟着一起崩溃了。他赤裸的身躯柔软地展开，纤细的双腿被Tim扛在了肩膀上，几近对折地大方暴露着自己的屁股。他湿答答的后穴现在完全吃得下一根又粗又长的阴茎，在Tim掐着他的臀肉将它塞到最深处的情况下。这感觉真的很奇妙，明明屁股里像是含了一根烧火棍一样，却没有想象中那么疼。或许是润滑液的作用，或许是这个强奸犯温柔而且小心翼翼的手法。Timmy的泪水仍然不停地往下掉，他稍微挪开了一点遮挡双眼的手臂，看着这个仅仅拉下裤链，全身仍然全副武装的陌生人。

他开始抽插了，即使他每一个动作都很轻柔，温柔得可怕，但Timmy瘦小的身躯仍然被捅得一晃一晃。当他擦过某个点的时候Timmy差点没抑制住嘴边一声细碎的呻吟，泪水在这一刻又夺眶而出，随之而来从未体验的快感窜上了他的神经，直直地击中了他的大脑。他又笑了，又是一个可怕、令人不寒而栗的微笑，他将Timmy的腿再抬高了些，这一次又狠又凶猛地撞击在那个点上。Timmy尖叫了出来，肉壁狠狠吸了一口他的阴茎。他喜欢这个，每一个Timothy Drake都是天才，任何领域的天才，包括性爱方面，Tim心想。Tim的欲望越来越深，让他不自觉地开始粗鲁急切的操干。Timmy断断续续的呻吟完全无法抑制了，随着Tim的动作在唇齿边倾泄出来，逐渐适应凶狠抽插的肉壁配合着动作一张一合地吮吸着Tim的性器，连阴茎都已经高高地抬起在射精的边缘，甚至完全不需要一丁点地撸动。

Timmy崩溃了，一半的他在羞耻和绝望中心碎，而另一半堕入了情欲的险境，身体无休无止地渴求着更多。他的肚子鼓鼓囊囊，能感受到那根滚烫的庞然巨物在他的身下进进出出，撞过前列腺的快感在大脑皮层无限叠加。他浑身瘫软，火热的情欲控制了他的身体——他尖叫着射了出来，这次是无所顾忌的尖叫出来了。

前列腺高潮的快感漫长又美味，他的脑子晕晕乎乎，完全失去了任何作为罗宾的理智，甚至失去了作为Timothy Drake的理智。他就像是第一次吃到糖的小孩子，一瞬间被至高无上的快乐麻醉了。等到他终于清醒过来，他感觉到不断绞紧的甬道被灌满了滚烫的、浓稠的精液。他不自觉地抽搐着，本能地挣扎着，却被陌生人的阴茎钉死在原地，无法逃脱。

Tim亲吻着他，舔干净他眼角的泪痕，将惊魂未定的小小鸟抱在怀里，用不应期的阴茎蹭着他塞满精液的小屁股。他的小鸟、他的宝物，他温柔地抚摸着他，Tim Drake永远是最好的那个。

然而这时，他的小鸟轻微地动了一下。Tim好奇地注视着他，直到他抬起头，用他那双哭得红肿的双眼坚毅地瞪着他：

“他们会来救我的，”他的声音清晰而响亮，“蝙蝠侠、夜翼……还有超级小子，都不会放过你的。”

Tim讶异地挑起眉毛，笑得露出了牙齿。蝙蝠侠……还有超级小子？他忍不住大笑，笑得Timmy都露出了疑惑的目光，但他还是咯咯地笑着。

“真是天真呢，Timmy，”他用那种甜腻腻的嗓音说，“你真的以为你在蝙蝠侠心里很重要吗？”

“我可是罗宾……”“一个随时可以被替换的助手，”Tim用冰冷的眼神盯着他，“一个……顶替真正罗宾的替代品？”

Timmy怔住了，直愣愣地敛起嘴角，双眼无神地呆呆望着他。Tim缓缓地抬起手摘下了面具，他看着他的小鸟表情慢慢变得惊恐的样子。聪明如Timothy，他明白这个人就是自己，长大后的自己。

“还有超级小子？不妨让我来告诉你一点事实吧，小鸟。”Tim将失魂落魄的罗宾鸟紧紧搂在怀中，贴着他的耳朵充满魅惑地说着恶魔般的话语，“氪星人都是疯子。等到他们把你骗上钩之后，就会慢慢一根一根拔掉你的羽毛。

你知道终极小子是怎么对待我的吗？他操人的时候从来都很粗鲁，没有一点技术，混合着血和精液就直接捅进去。他还会打我，掐我的脖子掐到我以为我要死了。”

他一件一件脱掉自己的制服盔甲，Timmy浑浑噩噩、手足无措地看着他身上斑驳的伤痕，还有喉咙上鲜红的指印。

“只有Tim才会对 Tim好，”利爪温柔的嗓音在罗宾的耳边响起，“我会永远保护你的，我的小鸟。”


End file.
